The Internet of Things (IoT) is drawing great attention from communication providers and terminal manufacturers as a new service of advanced mobile communication. In this respect, standard groups such as 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) are standardizing communication techniques for the IoT. For example, release-13 of the 3GPP standardizes enhanced Machine Type Communication (eMTC) and Narrow Band (NB)-IoT. In addition, various other IoT communication techniques such as LoRa and sigFox are suggested.
As various IoT communication techniques are developed, a communication environment can cover different IoT networks. Hence, a method for using a suitable IoT network for characteristics of an IoT device is desirable.